The Guild Lives On!
by DemonicPancake
Summary: New Master,New Members and NEW ROUGH AND ROWDY FIGHTS!
1. OC Format

**(Hi! My first EVER Fanfiction...lot of pressure any way i will accept OC's because, francly, i might not be very good at making my own and Spoiler the guild master is Natsu but he gets visits from his old team :3.)**

**Mage Format**

**Name:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Alias:(Basically your guild or other)**

**Age:(Try to keep it in the teens or above)**

**Gender:**

**Magic Type:(Caster,Holder, or /Describe what it is)**

**Affliction:(Good,Bad or with this tell me about the dark guild they may be in or the guild that attacks the other in a pm)**

**Personality:**

**Team:(The team your in in your guild if you have one)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair color/Length/Style:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Guild Mark:**

**Body:(Height/Body Built)**

**Clothes:(Include any clothing they its daily or not)**

* * *

Here's mine~

**Name:Julliana**

**Nickname(s):Julli,Ana,Lily and Liana  
**

**Alias:FairyTail Guild  
**

**Age:16**

**Gender:Female**

**Magic Type:Lost Magic: Absorbing Magic: It allows her to absorb her opponents magic and use it against the same time it allows her to store it in another Dimension and she can re-quip into 's considered Lost Magic because it gives the possessor to much power and it is told that the magic can drive the user crazy and it slowly kills them.  
**

**Affliction:Good~**

**Personality:Bubbly,Nice,Cute, and Always ready for a fight  
**

**Team:Currently looking for a team  
**

**Likes:Cute things,Her friends,Having fun and fighting**

**Dislikes:Being hit,Mean people and When people make her angry  
**

**Eye Color:Bright gold  
**

**Hair color/Length/Style:Hair color:Bright blue Hair length:To the middle section of her legs Hair Style:Usually tied back in a curly pony tail  
**

**Skin Tone:Tanned  
**

**Guild Mark:On her right cheek (and the color is purple)  
**

**Body:Her height is 160cm tall (5,2.4) She is very bulky but is quite strong for a girl her age and her chest is forbidden territory...(but she is medium in that area...)  
**

**Clothes:Usually a short frilly black skirt and a tank top of any color and with brace knuckles at her side if by any chance she has to use hand to hand bikini is also very childish with a blue and purple top with strings to cover the top of her chest and a frilly blue elegant isnt.. welll lets just say she hates them.  
**


	2. So Your Looking For a Guild to Join?

**Chapter One:So Your Looking for a Guild to Join?**

**A girl with a long, curly bright blue pony tail and bright golden eyes ran around Clover purple guild mark on her right cheek seemed to glow in the was running to catch some thugs to complete her name is Aurelie(I changed the name but it wont show up)."Come on! I dont even want to hurt you" She said panting trying to reason with the thugs."You'll never stop us!"Said thug A."Fine then but i can block your path" She said grinning "Fire Dragon...ROAR"She said blowing fire out of her mouth, setting a fire in front of the thugs. "U-Using magic against non-magic users is illegal!" Said thug B "I know thats why i used it against...whatever was there before i set the fire LOOP HOLES!"She giggled and started to dance this chance,one of the thugs pick up a sword and threw it at caught it in mid air then melted it with a fire that had formed on her hands."Naughty thug...Your making me wont like me when im angry."She said her expression turning scary (Like juvia when shes mad scary but even SCARIER) **

* * *

**A boy with silver hair and eyes, wandered around Clover had heard the commotion in an alley way but decided it was none his once the screams and pleas got louder he decided he should saw the girl yelling at some thugs with fire on both at the time he hadnt known that she wasnt the bad guy. He sent his scythe in her direction but she easily dodged it, revealing her Guild Mark to had heard of the Fairy Tail Guild causing trouble but he didnt think they would do such things ."H-Hold on a minute!" the girl said continuing to dodge the attempts to slice her."I-I was just doing a reque-Hey they're getting away!"She started one thing then said the other as one more swipe headed her jumped over him and the scythe then tried to catch the had no luck then trailed back to the boy who looked kinda surprised."There goes my 900 Jewel..."She said looking down at her feet that wore white dress then looked back up at the boy and pointed at him accusingly "Its your fault so YOU have to buy my lunch!" She yelled at him, more of a demand then a request. "What!?" He started to protest but her expression was so serious that he just went with it.**

* * *

**They sat in a booth with lots of food on the table that the boy had bought with all his be honest he only agreed was because he thought she was cute."So your is..?"He said trying to start a conversation."Mwsy Nwame ish Aweulise"She said with her mouth full of food. "Your name is what?"He said more confused about how much she could eat. She swallowed and started again "My name is Aurelie why did you attack me earlier i didnt do anythi-Lies yes i did but nothing too bad i swear!"Aurelie corrected herself."I just used a loop hole in the magic councils rules."She shrugged and continued eating."I see...and your in the Fairy Tail Guild?"He asked her his expression becoming one of interest yet annoyance."Yep!"She then realized something so she stood up,banging her hands on the table."Hey are you a wizard!"."Eh? Well yes." He said surprised by her sudden outburst. She began checking his body for guild marks."Doesnt look like you belong to a guild so join Fairy Tail!Please,if you dont Master Natsu will be angry since i didnt really complete my quest...". "Well i was looking for a decent guild to join..."he said more to himself then to her."Great!Your going to become a member of Fairy Tail! You'll fit right in~!" She quickly took his arm and raced toward the train station."And you'll become a member of my team!"**


	3. A New Team is Made!

**Chapter Two:A New Team Is Made**

**Aurelie was staring out the window of the train."Hey..You know my name but i dont know yours"."Oh Styles." He said a stayed quiet afterwards and seemed to be thinking about something important."What are you thinking about?"He asked her,getting curious."Im just think about how i shouldnt have ate all that food"She said holding her stomach but quickly recovered. ****_"Theres never a serious moment with her is there?"_****He thought to himself, sighing."So tell me about Fairy Tail"."What is there to know?We are just like a normal every day family!But we split up into like a teams within a team. Now in my team its me,you,Hale and Alice"She said thinking before glancing at him and grinning."Who are Hale and Alice?"He asked her before she gave him an annoyed and bored look."You ask to many-"Before she could finish she fell asleep on the seat."****_She isnt very bright is she?"_****He thought to himself before smiling softly. **

* * *

**Once they had reached the desired destination, she took his arm again and took off toward the they made it she burst through the door only to be rewarded with a smack on the head by a incoming glass."Im back..."She said dizzily. "Welcome back,Lilli!" A man who was on top of the bar counter "Did you kick some butt?!"."No...I had a distraction, Master Natsu"She looked at Styles accusingly who just laughed nervously."But he is going to join and be on my team!". The master looked disappointed."Well I'll let Finn take care of that...".A girl about Aurelie's age walked over just as Aurelie girl had dark green eyes and dark brown hair to her mid back smiled at him at put a black guild mark on the right side of his neck as he had then went find found her outside talking to a boy and girl a few years younger then them both."Hey,Hey Alice! I got a new member for our(to be named later because i need ideas..)team!"Aurelie said proudly."Good job!"the boy congratulated her."You think this is enough members to become Fairy Tails next strongest team?"."Of course it is!'Cause we have me! and Styles seems to be strong"Aurelie said grinning then noticed him watching them "There you are!"."What do you mean 'there you are'?! YOUR the one who ran off" he said inphusizing the 'your'."Oh right,right!"She said rubbing the back of her neck as if she had forgotten."Your hopeless..."He muttered to himself then to Alice and the boy said "You must be Alice and uh Hale right?".Alice had violet eyes with brown hair extended to her Hale had white hair and sky blue 's guild was on her left with a whitish yellow 's was on his left shoulder also but with a dark blue."Yep and you must be Styles" Alice said looking at him with narrowed this time Aurelie had somehow made it behind Styles and jumped on his back,causing him to slightly loose his balance but he quickly regained it."What the-?! Aurelie? What are you doing on my back?"He said half questioning and half yelling."Resting~.Im tired of standing" She pouted and stayed on his back."Your HEAVY! Get down!" He had chosen his word poorly and had made her angry without realizing it until the last minute."Im WHAT?!" She jumped off his back and put on her brass knuckles then started throwing punches at him, hitting him square in the gut 10 times.**

* * *

**Once the matter was resolved they ended up at Aurelie's apartment with her still slightly upset with him and him upset with her."Come on be mad he didnt mean it that way..."Hale tried to comfort her but she refused. "Yes he did! He called me fat!" She got so upset she froze her bed sheets by caught Styles' attention had seen her use Fire magic before yet she was using Ice magic met his gaze with a angry sighed and started to apologize "Look im really so-" before he could finish she was sitting next to Hale and Alice on the floor, completely over it."****_What was that about if she could recover from it so fast?!"_****he thought, shocked."Okay now time to discuss team names!"She said smiling as she pumped her fist i the air as Hale and Alice did the same. **


End file.
